Red Dragon
by BlankWhiteSky
Summary: Lucy is the leader of the strongest gang in her past city. She and her group moved in Magnolia knowing that its like a den for hoodlums by night and plans to rule the place. The there's this kind and suspicious young man named Natsu Dragneel. Follow Natsu and the other's story as they fight other delinquents! Natsu x Harem... On HIATUS!
1. Transfer Students

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy Heartfilia is a beautiful 16 year old girl who has a silky blonde hair and has chocolate brown eyes. She is also buxom and has a curvaceous body. Anyone who would see her at first sight would have undoubtedly fall in love with her. Well, that is if it's your first time seeing her.

She is the leader of the strongest female gang on their past city and their group is called Sigma Alpha. Now that they moved into Magnolia city. They thought about conquering other gangs and further make names for themselves. And now they are in front of their new school. The Magnolia High.

"We're finally here." said a certain blonde inside a black car with four more other girls. When the door of the car opened the girls got down and revealed five beauties. This now attracted the other students of the school and of course a certain pink headed guy and his friends noticed this. "Woah. Seems like were an attraction in a park, aren't we?" said a certain brown haired woman.

"Hush, anyone would be surprised if someone they don't recognize appear at their school now, wouldn't they?" replied a red haired woman.

"For now let's make sure no one was left at the dorm." said a blue haired woman.

"It looks like no one was left since only the queen is not yet outside and you know that she is always coming out last." said a shorter blue haired woman.

"Now then, let's go to the faculty first. We won't cause trouble in our very first day now, won't we? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Queen?" the leader, Lucy Heartfilia asked.

And to be expected, the boys are captivated by their beauty. Except for a group of boys with a pink haired guy on the front walking towards them.

"I'm guessing you're transfer students, am I right? Should we show you the faculty room?" the pink haired boy asked.

"We don't really need yo-" the brown haired woman almost finished her sentence only to be cut off by a short, blue haired girl.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. Um..." the bluenette girl gave the boy a cue to introduce himself which she succeed doing.

"Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel. You can call me Natsu." Natsu introduced himself.

"Okay Natsu-san, I'm Levy, the one with the brown hair is Cana, the one with the red hair is Erza, the one who has another blue hair is Juvia, and the blonde is Lucy."

"Okay, nice to meet you all. Then I'll introduce my friends too. The one with blonde hair is Laxus, the one that has many piercings is Gajeel, the one with orange hair is Loke, the one muscular one with white hair is Elfman, and the other one who has black hair is Gray. Oh, please drop the formalities by the way. We'll be schoolmates after all." Natsu said with a smile.

"Now then, Natsu, can you please take us to the faculty?" Lucy finally decided to speak.

"Okay, here, follow us." Natsu said with a smile

When the girls are finally inside the faculty.

"Natsu, don't tell me you've got hots for one of those girls." Gray said

"No, _she_ told me to be nice to girls and help someone in need." Natsu said emphasizing " _she_ ".

"Yeah that's a manly thing to do! Especially when nee-chan says it!" Elfman shouted

"So you're saying that your sister is manly?" Natsu asked

"Uh..." was all Elfman could say before the others burst into laughter.

After the girls finished talking with the teacher. They again saw Natsu's group walking in the hallway. Levy was the first to approach them.

"Natsu, can you bring us to 1-A?"

"Oh, were in that class to so... sure." Natsu replied.

"Thank you. You're really a big help."

"Don't mention it."

The class was peaceful until the door was opened.

"Natsu, you guys are 5 minutes late!" Said the orange haired teacher.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We bumped with the transfer students, Gildarts." Natsu said.

"Oh, I totally forgot about the transfers. Wait, how many times should I tell you to call me teacher?!" Gildarts said deadpanned before a tic mark grew then shouted his second sentence.

"I knew it." was all Natsu could muster to say.

"Then let's introduce the transfer students."

Natsu's and Lucy's group now entered the classroom. Lucy's group is now on the front and ready to introduce themselves.

"I'm Lucy." the blonde introduced herself

"I'm Erza." the red head followed

"I'm Cana." so is the brown haired woman

"I'm Juvia." the bluenette said

"and I'm Levy. Nice to meet you all."

The boys are now rowdy and again except for the certain group.

"Shut up, punks! Sorry about that. Sit where there's empty seat."

Cana sat next to Laxus, Juvia to Gray, Levy to Gajeel, Erza on Natsu's side and Lucy to his front. After the class ended Natsu's group immediately left and go to the cafeteria. Lucy's group ate together on the roof.

With Lucy's Group

"Hey, Levy, you're still too soft. You trust people so easily." Erza said.

"He doesn't look like he can harm a fly now, can he?" Levy replied.

"Yeah, I get this weird feeling atmosphere around them, especially for him. I think the guy called Gray is hot though." Juvia said.

"Yeah, the blonde has a scar on his eye, the white haired muscular dude, and that Gajeel guy has too many piercings. Doesn't look like can harm now can they?" Cana added.

"Stop it. They're nice enough to help us. They don't even know what kind of person we are but they still helped us so at least can you lower your suspicion around them. I'm not saying that you shouldn't because even I don't think they're normal, but you could at least lower it." Lucy said with monotone voice while putting down her milk.

"Yes." was all they replied.

After Class

"Hey guys, wanna start hunting now?" Cana suggested.

"Might as well. The earlier we start the sooner we finish. This is also a perfect chance since they don't know about us coming here." Lucy said.

"Okay, start later 6 pm." Erza said and everyone else nodded.

6 pm at the city

"Hey girls, wanna have some good time?" A long haired guy with lip chain and some other thugs behind him approached Lucy's group.

"Sure, where to?" Cana answered.

"Follow."

The thugs lead the girls to the alley and cornered them to try and assault Lucy's group who is now smiling. Their first night here will be beating around small fries and all of them were out just after a punch.

"Hmph. Just a bunch of small fires." Cana said

"That didn't even gave us a warm up." Levy replied.

"Like you fight." Cana mocked

"Well I'm sorry for being the brain. And of course I can fight too. Even I could take on those small fries." Levy said while having a tic mark grow to her head.

"Now, now, please don't fight." Juvia interrupted.

"Lucy, are we still gonna hunt some more tonight?" Erza asked

"Yeah, we need to gain the attention of the higher gangs here and for sure we will be on top within a month no problem if most of them are like that. And also, according to my research there are four sections here. The North, South, East, and West which is led by four Emperors. I assume that each one of the section has an Emperor. Now then, let's start here in the East." Lucy said with a smirk.

They spend the night going around and taking down every last one of gang they meet.

Tomorrow Morning

"Ho? A female group is trying to take us down? Funny. I want to meet them. " A very tall and brooding man. He is bald with a thick eyebrows and thin mustache growing upon his lips. He has a big scar running diagonally across his left eye. He wears black leather jacket and left untucked, dark pants and light-colored shoes. He also wears long-sleeved sweater.

"Yes, should we see them later?" A man who has an average body and wearing a simple black coat with white t-shirt inside and black pants with small chain strapped on his right side black sneakers.

"Yeah, I agree to Osamu. I'd like to meet them too. Since there are only six of us, should all of us go there?" Said a very tall, lean-built and muscular man with droopy eyelids who has blonde hair. Particularly, his frizzy hair is predominantly swept back, causing most of the strands to shoot up. He wears black hoodie, a plain white v-neck t-shirt and black pants and dark shoes.

"Hey, Katsu. Ugh... Fine by me. Honestly, I don't really care." replied by a tall, slim young man with dark hair and dark eyes. His hair reaches down to his nape while his bangs are pushed away from his face revealing his forehead. He wears a dark undershirt beneath a light-colored, collarless shirt with three buttons closed near his neck line. Over this, he wears a dark jacket. Patterned on the back of his jacket is a Japanese war fan, with dark fiery markings surrounding the sides that connects to a line, running vertically downward beneath the symbolic item. In addition to this, he also wears dark pants and dark shoes.

"Really? Why don't you care, Nao? Well, nothing's new to that but I personally think we should crush them. Right, Onizuka?" suggested by a tall, well-toned man with long black hair and wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt, dark pants and dark shoes. He also two wears necklaces, with one being dark and holding a cross pendant, as well as another chained necklace that has a round pearl-like object on the end.

"Yeah, I agree with Katsuo. We should crush them. Let them know we're the strongest. East is the strongest!" Onizuka replied. He is an extremely tall and muscular man who towers over all six of them. He has slanted eyes as well as dark, shoulder-length, dreadlocks hairstyle. Onizuka has thick sideburns and a thin mustache growing into two different parts over his upper lip. He wears a dark-colored shirt underneath an open track jacket. His jacket is light-colored except for a large patch of cloth that stretches across the sleeves. His pants and shoes are similar of a lightness. The former particularly has the same path of cloth stretching down the pants' sleeves.

"Okay, since all of you wants to. We should greet them. And Onizuka, stop saying we're the strongest. We all know that _he_ 's still the strongest and _he_ 's the only one to earn my respect. _He_ just don't make any move and I hate to say this but I really respect that guy." The leader said emphasizing the word "he".

"Well, I didn't meet him yet since I'm still new here. But when I meet him I'd like to know the strength of the man you respect." Onizuka said.

"Do as you wish. But let me warn you. That man is _really_ strong." The leader said emphasizing the word "really".

At the same time in Magnolia High

In an empty hallway without no one around

"I'm still tired. Even if we haven't been beaten by anyone of them they are still to many. It's too tiring. They're like a swarm of insects." Cana groaned

"Who was the one who suggested it in the first place? Not that I didn't agree." Erza replied.

"Now guys, no... girls... Argh! Anyway, I'm sure that we already got the attention of the head of the East. We shouldn't take it easy now. It's already one of the strongest. And it's just our second day." Lucy said.

"Oh I know. Why you guys stay at the dorm just for today? You guys know I excel at spying and doing stealth." Erza suggested.

"Yeah, I agree to her with that. That way we can also know what they look like and it'll be easy for us to be on guard much more than now." Levy said.

"Since the brain says so, I agree too." Cana said raising her hand.

"Me too." Juvia agreed.

"Okay guys, since you all think so, then let's leave it to Erza." Lucy said.

Unfortunately for them someone overheard this conversation.

"A gang, huh? The first time I saw them I already have this feeling but I didn't know I would be right." A figure of a guy whispered to himself.

* **RING***

The last bell for school rang. All of the students are now ready to leave. Lucy's group arrived at their own lockers. When Lucy opened her locker she saw a letter. She thought it'll be a love letter since this always happened in the past. She opened the letter and what she saw made her eyes widen. She then grab Erza's wrists and pulled her closer.

"Grab this letter. Don't let anyone notice you. This will make your investigation easier." Lucy whispered and Erza nodded while she hide the letter to her pocket.

When Lucy and the others got home she then decided to open the letter and it read:

"I'm the head of the East. Come to the alley near the station as soon as you read this. I'll be right there."

She then didn't have a second thought and ran towards the station. She then saw six tall men. Two of them stood out being taller and muscular than the others. She now got everything she needed to observe. When she was about to run back to their dorm her wrist was caught by big hands and then she was pulled towards the dark alley.

"So you're the leader of the new female gang huh? My name's Abe. I'm the Emperor of the East." A very tall young and brooding man introduced himself releasing Erza.

"I'm not the leader. Just a member. By the way, how did you know I was there?" Erza said holding her wrist 'What grip power. I can still feel his hand.' she thought.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, that I won't even notice that someone is watching us?"

"Heh. So being an Emperor is not just a title, huh?"

Then suddenly, an extremely tall and muscular man who towered them all spoke.

"Of course. Since you're here why won't you test your strength?" Onizuka asked.

"Six on 1? Seems unfair to me. Since it became like this I can't just watch now, can I? How about we make it six on two?" A guy about their age suddenly appeared behind Erza.

When Erza looked who spoke, her eyes widened.

"Y-You..." Erza said

"Hey, Onizuka. Didn't I tell you that there's a man whom I really respect?"

"Yeah, who is it?" Onizuka asked in wonder.

"Well, he's standing right before you."

"Ho? Doesn't look that strong to me. More like girly." this made the new guy grew a small tic mark on his head

"You... what are you doing here?" Erza asked

"Gotta help your ass 'cause you started this mess." The guy said.

 **A/N: Please criticize and post a review! I used a bit reference to Sekirei for using those sections. This is my first school fic and I'm still a novice at writing. This will be a Harem fic. Yeah, I know, I'm obsessed with Harems. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Alpha Sigma vs Omens of Slaughter

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"You... what are you doing here?" Erza asked

"Gotta help you ass 'cos you started this mess." The guy said.

'A 180 degree change in attitude?' Erza thought

"Abe, I didn't know you're the type to go gang up on one person." The guy said

"It's not like that Natsu-san. I just want to see the leader of the one who's taking care of the guys here in East." Abe said

"Abe-san, this is the man you respect right?" Onizuka interrupted

"Can't you see we're talking? Ugh... Yes, he is." Abe replied

"Then, won't you let me test you?" Onizuka said while popping his knuckles

"No, I don't have to waste anything to you and I rather avoid pointless violence." Natsu said with straight face

"Scaredy-cat..." while turning to Erza "How about we have some fun?"

"Gladly. But let's change location. This place is cramped." Erza replied before standing up

In an abandoned school building inside a classroom

Onizuka rushed forward to Erza only to hit air, when he looked down his face met her foot.

"Bitch... I'll have fun with you." Onizuka then again rushed forward for a punch this time he buried his hand in the wall.

'This bastard is strong.' Erza thought

While Erza is lost in her thought Onizuka again lunged forward but this time he finally hit her in her ribs.

'Shit, that broke some ribs.' she thought while she spat blood

Before Onizuka landed the second punch Natsu interfered

"Oops. Why don't we stop it? You're taking this a bit too far." Natsu said eyes closed with a smile

Then every one in the room suddenly felt an enormous amount of killing intent.

'What the hell is that?' Onizuka thought

"Y-Yes." he said with his voice shaking. He never felt this scared before.

"I'm sorry Natsu-san. My foolish underling took this a bit far." Abe said

Then Natsu looked at Erza.

"We're leaving. I'm taking you to hospital." Before carrying her in a princess carry position.

"Hey, don't carry me, I can walk!" She protested with a blush while trying to break free.

"If I let you walk then you're broken ribs will be worse and it can lead to reduced movement or damage your lungs. So, no." Natsu said before smiling with a hint of worry "Please don't tell this to anyone."

"Ugh... Okay, I won't tell a single soul about this and don't tell anyone about you carrying me. By the way, You didn't look like it but you seem to be crazy strong."

"Yes, yes. Haha. Unexpected, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Completely." Erza said before closing her eyes and smiling softly.

When Lucy and the others heard that Erza is in hospital they suddenly rushed.

"Erza!" the four shouted

"Thank God you're alright." Levy said

"Yeah, a few broken ribs... No doubt I'm fine." Erza said

"Haha. Yeah, yeah. That said. What happened?" Lucy asked

"You remember I told you I'll go spy on them right?"

"Yeah."

"I got found out. Haha. That was unexpected. I didn't expect him to be so sharp."

"Then he's the one who beat you?"

"No, it was one of his underlings."

"Just an underling and he's able to beat you? And why is Natsu here?" Lucy asked before looking at Natsu who is smiling at her.

"Well, I wasn't really beaten but the leader interfered and said that it's dangerous so he stopped. Luckily, Natsu passed by and saw me so he helped my get here."

Levy turned to Natsu and thanked him.

Then suddenly a group of boys suddenly crashed to the door.

"Natsu! What kind of monster hospitalized you?" the five shouted

"Natsu! You're hospitalized?" A white haired girl shouted who's in her knees while panting with a hand on her chest and wearing an anxious face.

"I'm not the one who's hospitalized. It's her."

The group looked at Erza. Lucy's group is now shocked with how things turned out. The guys suddenly crashed to the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Natsu is the one hospitalized. By the way, my name is Mirajane. You can call me Mira. That's what I prefer for my friends to call me" the girl said with her hands still on her chest.

Then silence filled the air. 'Gosh! She's a beauty!' Lucy and her group mentally shouted.

"Friends?" Erza finally broke the silence

"Yeah, you're Nat-chan's friends right? Then you're my friends too." Mira said with a problematic face.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" Natsu shouted

'N-N-N-N-Nat-chan?' then they all burst out laughing at Natsu's cute nickname.

"Sorry Natsu. I forgot."

"By the way, why didn't we see you during the first day and today at school?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, that's because I wasn't here. I just got here today. I rushed home when Elfman and the others gave me a call that Natsu got hospitalized."

"You rushed home just because Natsu is hospitalized?" Erza questioned before raising an eyebrow. Mira didn't reply but smiled at her

"What's your names again?" Mira asked

"My name's Erza." Erza introduced herself

"I'm Lucy." the blonde said

"I'm Juvia." a girl with blue hair said

"I'm Cana." the brown haired girl followed

"and I'm Levy. Wait, suddenly I'm always the one who introduces last." Levy said

"Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Levy. Okay I get it. Can I have a private talk with Erza?"

"Sure." Lucy replied

When Natsu and the other nine got out of the room Mira spoke.

"Natsu is the one who saved you, didn't he?" Mira said in a dead serious tone

"How did you know?" Erza said in a surprised tone

"I just know. Knowing him and the lecture I gave him he won't hesitate to do anything to help. What else did he do?"

"Nothing, he just intervened by stepping in and it felt like he could knock out the guy who did this to me with just one kick."

"Haha, I'm glad he didn't do anything stupid. You know, Natsu has a loving personality and a little childish but, he can also be rash, angry and violent when the situation calls for it. He also has a tendency to take this to the excess." Mira informed Erza ut whispered the last part

"What's that?" she shouted making her eye widen.

"Nothing. Now, let me call them." Mira said before standing up and walk towards the door.

When the other's now got into the room Natsu is not the only guy.

"Where did the other guys go?" Erza asked

"They already went home. They thought Natsu got hospitalized because they saw him walking inside the hospital and didn't go out." Lucy explained

"I only stayed here 'cause Mira's still here. And Erza, the doctor said you'll be able to leave later since it's not that bad." Natsu said

"Okay." Erza replied

"You don't have to worry about Mira. We brought a car so we can just drop her at her house." Lucy said

"No, it's okay. We live together." Mira said with a smile.

"Y-Y-Y-You live together?!" the other girls shouted

'Uwah, even though they're delinquents they're still like pure maidens.' Mira thought

"Yeah, is that really shocking?" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Are you two alone?" Lucy asked since she's the first one to recover

"Yes. Is there something wrong about it?" Mira replied

"No, nothing."

"Mira, let's go home already." Natsu said before walking out of the door.

"Coming! See you at school guys!" Mira said smiling at them before going after Natsu.

"I just learned something so shocking about that guy." Levy said while scratching her forehead.

" I agree." the others replied

At Natsu's and Mira's house

Natsu is watching TV in the couch then Mira suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck to hug and said

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Yes, as long as I don't need to." Then Mira go for a peck to Natsu's lips.

"No reaction?" shocked that Natsu didn't have a reaction and he just let it happen.

"Who's fault is it that I got used to this?" then Mira giggled

Next Day

"Natsu... Natsu, wake up. It's time for school." Mira said as she wake up Natsu

"Is breakfast ready?" he asked

"Yes, now, go take a shower and eat breakfast."

"Okay."

When Mira and Natsu are about to get inside the campus they are greeted by Levy.

"Good Morning you two."

"Good Morning." Natsu and Mira replied

"Thank you for last night Natsu. We're really grateful ."

"Don't mention it." Natsu replied with a smile

"Now, let's get inside before we get late." Mira said

* **RING** *

"Natsu, where's Mira?" Lucy asked

"She's at the third floor. She's a second year by the way. Why did you ask?" Natsu said

"No, nothing." Lucy replied

Then all of them heard a shout

"Natsu!" shouted by a white haired beauty.

"Oh, Mira."

"Mira, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Lucy asked

"Of course, can Natsu come too?"

"If he wants to."

"Hey, Natsu, let's eat lunch with them."

"Okay, by the way, Mira. Where's my lunch?" Natsu asked

"Oh, I brought it with me. I forgot to give it to you this morning and totally forgot it up till the before lunch." Mira said with an innocent smile.

"Thank you." Natsu replied with a smile

"Wow, you're like a housewife." Lucy said

"Thank you." Mira replied with a smile and a hand on her cheek

At the roof

Natsu suddenly stopped eating and said.

"Lucy, from what I saw yesterday, do you really plan to overthrow East?" Natsu asked in a dead serious tone.

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?"

"No, nothing. But let me warn you. The name of their leader is Abe. That guy's a beast."

"How did you know?"

"I don't know but from what I heard last night from Erza he's just an underling right?" Erza nodded

"It's most likely that he's far stronger than him since he's the leader. Anyway, just don't let your guard down."

"You don't need to tell me but thanks."

Mira leaned to Natsu and whispered

"Don't try to do something stupid, okay?"

"As long as I don't lose my patience and also as long as it can be helped." he replied with a smile

*Cough* "Hey Mira, I've been wanting to ask you this since last night." Lucy asked

"What is it?"

"Are you two dating?"

"No, we're just friends." this made Mira grow a small tic mark on her cheek

"Yeah, we're just friends. I wish we're more than that though." whispering the last part.

"Oh, then why are you living together?"

"Because I'm hopeless if I live alone." Natsu said with a smile

"Isn't it inappropriate for a man and woman who is in puberty state in life live alone together?" Erza asked

"No, besides we're not sharing a room." Natsu said

"You don't?"

"Yeah." Mira and Natsu answered at the same time.

"Oh by the way Lucy." Natsu said

"What is it?"

"Come here, if you're really serious about fighting him then let me at least teach you an awesome line."

Lucy then leaned to Natsu and whispered something to her.

"...be sure to say that line." Natsu said with his grin

"Okay." Lucy returned the smile

"Hey, Natsu, what was that?" Mira pouted

"Nothing." Natsu smiled

* **RING***

"Hey, I want you to train those girls." A man said

"Huh, why should I?" Gildarts replied

"Because they won't be able to protect themselves against East with their current condition." the man said

"Okay, it's so hard handling a brat like you." Gildarts sighed in defeat

"I know. Thank you in advance. I'm not a brat by the way." the man said with a grin

It's already time to leave school. This time, there's no students other than the girls and Natsu just entered the room. Gray and the others already go home saying that they have no business being there. Then while going home Erza suddenly bumped with a tall guy. When Erza looked up who it is, it's Abe.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Abe shouted

"We're sorry. She spaced out a little." Natsu stepped up in front.

"Oh, Na-" he was cut off my Mira who is farthest behind with a glare saying 'Don't you dare finish that sentence.'

"Isn't this the girl yesterday!?" Onizuka shouted

"Are you starting a fight?" Lucy asked

"No, you and you're little group aren't ready to take us on." Abe said with a straight face

"What?!" then Lucy is about to punch him but stopped by Mira.

"Stop, Lucy. That guy is not a good news for your condition for now."

"What do you know?!" Lucy shouted

"She's right Lucy, we should go back for now. I got like this with just a punch from that guy." Erza said pointing at Onizuka

Abe and his group continued on walking and when Natsu and the others are about to go home but they again bumped with someone. This time it's an orange haired dude. Gildarts.

"Hey, little girls. Looks like you want to overthrow East." Gildarts said

"So what? You're gonna stop us?" Lucy asked

"No, you backed down earlier 'cause you don't have a chance with him yet, right?"

"Are you mocking us?!" Cana shouted

"No, I'll train you. Follow me. And Natsu, you coming?" Gildarts asked

"No thanks. We're going home. Mira still needs to prepare dinner. Hey guys, see you on Monday."

"Okay." They all replied

"Train us? What can you do? Teach us math to defeat those delinquents?" Cana mocked

"How do you think you can train us?"

...

Gildarts said he's going to train them but why the hell are they in the school? Especially they're on the track too.

"Now, run. 200 laps."

"Huh!? You expect us to run here this late this evening?"

"Shut up and listen here brats! I'm only gonna train you this week end and and next week end. Now I'll make you stronger overnight. Well, it's three days and three nights if you want to be exact and this shouldn't be my job but that lazy bastard asked me to! You'll be able to stand up to that Abe guy. You hear that?! Now, shut up and start running!" Gildarts shouted

150th lap later

"God dammit! We can't do it anymore!" Cana shouted slowing down

"Push yourselves! I don't care what happens just finish it! 50 laps more!"

'He's a demon!' they all thought

"200 laps finished!" then they all fell to the ground.

"Good, now do a 250 repetition push ups!"

"You goddamn slave driver!" Cana shouted

"Stop complaining and just do the goddamn task!"

...

"Okay! What... should... we... do.. next?" Lucy asked between pants.

"Okay, that's the end of it for today. Come back here tomorrow morning. You're dismissed." Gildarts said.

The Next Day

"Now, I'll group you into two. Lucy and Erza you two are a partner. Same as you two. Cana and Levy."

"Wait! I only think about plans. I don't fight much I'm usually at the back." Levy protested

"You'll need that too. What if you're attacked and no one is close to you then you're dead meat!" Gildarts said in a solemn tone.

"Okay." Levy sighed

"As for you Juvia..." then Gildarts sensed someone watching them.

"Who's there!" he shouted

"Woah, calm down. It's just me." Gray said

"Why are you here?" Gildarts asked

"I saw them coming here and it's weekend so I got curious and followed them here."

"Okay, since you here why don't you help them train? Juvia, your partner is Gray."

"Don't go deciding that by yourself!" Gray shouted

"Since you're here why don't you? It's not like you have anything better to do."

"Tch. Okay."

"All of you now has a partner. I want you to... fight with each other. Call me if you're finished. I'll be at the faculty." Gildarts said walking away

"Alright! It's been so long since we fought each other. " Erza said with a smirk

"Yeah, a year I think?" Lucy replied with her own smirk

"Cease talking and start fighting!" Erza shouted

The two exchanged blows for quite some time. Lucy ended exchanging blows and started to kick. She aimed at Erza's head but Erza blocked the kick with her forearms throwing Lucy back. Then the two got to their stance again.

"You've gotten better, Erza." Lucy smiled

"Right back at you." Erza giving her a smile

With Cana and Levy

"Damn you, Levy!" Cana shouted.

Levy threw a punch but hit nothing. Instead she met Cana's foot. Throwing Levy back a little bit.

"Heh, I didn't really thought I'd last this long against you."

"Don't get cocky!"

The two continued to clash, exchanging blows after blows, kicks after kicks.

With Juvia and Gray

"I didn't really thought I'd fight with you." Juvia said panting

"Yeah, me too. Honestly, I didn't really thought I'd fight anyone right now." 'Ah! SHIT! Me and my big mouth!' he inwardly shouted at himself

"Right now?" Juvia asked in wonder

"Oh, nothing. Let's get back on fighting."

Juvia lunged to attack Gray then she was sent to the ground. No matter how many times Juvia try to punch him she will always meet the ground.

'Why? I didn't imagine he'd be this strong.' she thought to herself

After quite some time the six finished fighting. Everyone except Gray is laying on the ground, panting.

"I'll go get Gildarts." Gray said running towards the faculty

"Haha. I didn't who would have thought that we'd be all to fight each other again after some time." Lucy said

"Yeah, I never would have dreamed that the result is this." Erza agreed

"Right, I didn't even managed to damage Gray. Now, how about Levy? She's unconscious." Juvia pointed out since no one seemed to notice.

"No, she's good. Actually I didn't thought she'd be able to stand on ground against me that long. She's tough for a brain and surprisingly stubborn not to fall down too." Cana chuckled

"The result is still a tie, huh? Don't worry, you all will be able to stand on the same ground with East's henchmen after quite some time." 'That's if I have the time though and unfortunately I don't. He only said that I can train them this weekend and after this it's all up to them. '

"Are you guys stupid? I don't think you'll win by just doing a little training? I think you're looking down on an Emperor." A figure of two guys appeared out of the forest. One of the guys have blonde hair and the other has black.

"Who are you?" Erza glared

"Woah, calm down. Someone told us that you'll be fighting with East so I though we might as well help you a bit. Right?" Looking to Gildarts

*Sigh* " So this is why... Okay, you can trust these two. They're from the North. Introduce yourselves." Gildarts said

"I'm Sting!" the blonde introduced himself

"My name's Rouge." the black haired guy followed

"If you're going to fight them, then shouldn't you add some proven fire power?" Sting said with a grin

"Tch. We keep getting help." Cana clicked her tongue

"There's no helping it. It's because you've declared war too early. Now that you've got East's attention there's a chance that they will attack you." Gildarts said with a tic mark

"It can't be helped. An underling is able to send me to hospital with just a punch." Erza said

"By the way, where's Gray?" Juvia asked

"He already went home after he called me. Now, go back to practice. And oh, Sting, you two only have two days to train them."

"Yeah, I know. He already told us that." Sting said

With Mira and Natsu

"You're so stupid." Mira said taking out water from the ref

"Why?" Natsu replied playing games

" You think I don't know what you're doing?" She said while approaching Natsu

"What? Playing games?" Natsu said.

"Ugh. Continue playing games with yourself." Mira sighed in defeat while Natsu just smiled at her.

...

"It's already monday and my muscles are still sore. Do we really have to go to school?" Cana complained

"It can't be helped. It's monday." Lucy said

"Yeah, even if were delinquents I still want to have a future you know." Erza replied

At an abandoned school building

"Abe-san, will we really attack them?" Onizuka asked

"Yeah, I know he won't interfere this time. He's not the type to interfere that much. He'll only do it if he thinks it's necessary." Abe explained

"Then we'll finally attack." Katsuo said with a smirk.

"Alright!" Katsu shouted

"You two are like siblings. Not only in the name but also at your attitude." Nao said

"I don't really get why they are always hunger for fight." Osamu sighed.

...

"Hey, guys do you want to come to our house later?" Mira said

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess..?" Lucy replied

"Yay! Natsu they said they'll come."

"Sure."

"Hey guys, do you really think it's a good idea to come to their house?" Cana whispered

"Yeah, we can go there from time to time." Lucy replied

"So that's what you're aiming for!" Levy shouted "Seriously guys, we have a problem in hand and you're all still carefree." she added.

"Of course, it's very rare for us to have friends. Actually, maybe the first time." Erza said

"Okay guys. This is our house." Mira said

Their house is a normal two-story house with a centralized air conditioner. When they got in Natsu and Cana proceeded to played games.

"Hey guys, what do you want for dinner?!" Mira asked

"Ah damn, I lost." Cana said

"Curry!" Natsu shouted

"Is curry fine?" Mira asked the others

"Yeah!" Lucy shouted back

...

"Wow Mira, you're really like a housewife! You're a good cook!" Erza said in surprise

"Yeah, hey Natsu, it must be nice always eating something as delicious as this." Cana teased

"Haha, yeah." Natsu sweat dropped

The Next Day

"Hey guys, Natsu and Mira are both absent. Wanna go to check them?" Lucy asked

"Sure." Erza replied

"Yeah, actually I'm worried." Levy said

* **RING***

"This is already the third time and no one is coming. Should we go inside on our own?" Lucy asked

"Of course! What if something happened to them?!" Erza shouted

When they got inside something caught Erza's attention in the living room. She almost shouted at what she saw. She patted Lucy's shoulder and pointed at them. Lucy too almost shouted but Erza covered her mouth. Mira is sitting between Natsu's lap and her head resting in the crook of his neck . As for Natsu, he have his arms wrapped around her, clutching his controller in front of her stomach. Mira held hers above his and the TV is still on. They assumed that they fell asleep on this position.

"Aw... the two look cute." Cana whispered

"Mmhmm." Juvia and Levy agreed

"Hey, should we wake them up?" Erza asked

"Probably." Lucy replied

"Okay."

"Hey, hey, Mira, wake up."

Mira woke up then she saw Erza on her uniform. She forgot that they have school today so she panicked and almost screamed but she felt something move and when she looked in what position they're in she smiled.

"Hey, look at what you've done. We played games all night till morning and now we missed school." Mira poked his forehead.

"Hm?" Natsu groaned "Oh, it's morning already?" he added.

"No silly, it's already after noon. By the way, we fell asleep in a very interesting position." Mira said still not moving from their position.

"Ah shit! We missed school!"

"Wow, you didn't react on our position."

"And let me again ask you. Who's fault is it?" Mira giggled

"Hey guys, how long have you been here and what brought you here?" Natsu asked.

"Well, we're worried you two didn't come to school and when we rang the doorbell about three times no one still answered so we came inside on our own. As for how long we're the ones who woke you up." Lucy answered

"That didn't really answer my question though." Natsu said as he sweat dropped

Two weeks later

For the past two weeks they continued their harsh training since they knew that they still won't stand a chance against Abe and his group even after their training with Gildarts, Sting and Rogue. Now they're just waiting for the right time to challenge them.

"Okay guys, we'll fight them tomorrow. Osamu, put a letter of challenge to the shoe box where you put the letter last time."

"Okay."

"Alright. We'll let them feel a fight." Katsuo said with a grin

"Katsuo, stop grinning like an idiot. It's creepy." Nao said.

"You wanna fight?" Katsuo shouted

...

"Hey guys, looks like East wants us to fight him already. Wanna go and let him see what were made of?" Lucy said in a very serious tone.

"Yeah!" They replied

'I want to have my revenge on that Onizuka too.' Erza thought

...

"Sting, Rogue. Can I ask again a favor?" a guy asked

"What is it?" Sting replied

"I want you to follow them. They'll fight Abe now and I'm worried." the guy said

"Do you not trust them?" Rogue asked

"I trust them but I can't completely. They just trained for a short period of time so I don't know how much they've grown." the guy explained

"Okay." Then the two left to follow Lucy and the others.

In an abandoned school building.

"Welcome, My name is Abe. I'm the Emperor of the East." Abe introduced himself

"I'm Lucy and I'm the leader." Lucy said

"Okay then, then we won't hold back!" Onizuka shouted

The two gangs clashed except for the leaders. They just stared at each other until Abe decided to finally break the silence between them.

"Why aren't you attacking? By the way, why are you wearing something like that?"" Abe asked

Lucy wears an open white trench coat, cargo pants, and a tube covering her chest that reveals her stomach. Moreover, a sentence "Sigma Alpha Founder" is written at the back of her trench coat.

"I could ask the same thing right back at you and this is what I wear during gang wars." Lucy replied

"Ho? Aren't we confident?"

"Of course, it's one of necessities during a fight. I won't win if I don't have that." Lucy said with a smirk

"Then, let's get this thing started!" Abe shouted

Then Lucy remembered something. " "Clench your teeth. I'm gonna blow you across the earth about seven and a half times." "Lucy rushed in

'That line.' Abe thought then he grabbed Lucy's arm "Raging Storm!" Abe shouted. Lucy let herself be thrown but did not let herself fall either, instead she made her feet as balance and threw Abe to the ground. "You're good. You won't be a challenge if you won't even be able to do this to me." Abe said with a malicious grin. "Then don't hold back on me either or else you'll end up sleeping here till next week!" Lucy shouted the two continued to clash

With Erza and the others

"You damned bitch!" Katsuo shouted

"Katsuo let's change. Take care of that brown haired girl." Onizuka said

"Hmph. Getting all worked up. It's not like-" Nao is cut off with Erza's punch

"It's not like what?" Erza glared

"Fufufu... hehehe... hahaha... I didn't thought you'd be this strong bitch!" Nao rushed to punch Erza right on the gut breaking the wall sending her inside a classroom. Erza immediately stood up right after she landed. "Damn you." Erza muttered then rushed forward again.

"See him? She won't stand a chance against that guy. That guy is crazy and you thought you can take two at the same time? Don't get your hopes high! " Katsu said

"I couldn't care any less. Erza isn't the type to take another lose. She will have a dominating revenge against those two." Cana said in a dead serious tone.

"Heh. Let's just see." Katsuo butted in

Cana did not say anything but rushed in. She gave Katsuo a kick on the head then gave Katsu a roundhouse punch sending both inside a classroom.

'Shit, I have gotten ridiculously strong after the training.' Cana thought

With Lucy and Abe

Both of them are panting hard and heavily bruised

"Heh... I didn't thought you'd be this strong." Abe said

"Hell yeah. Me neither." Lucy chuckled 'Looks like the result is finally showing.' she thought to herself

"How about we finish this with the last blow?"

"I like it... sure."

Abe rushed to punch but Lucy evaded and tried to punch back instead she got kicked. 'I won.' Abe thought but when Lucy is about to fall Abe lost his sight of her then when he look downwards, his jaw received a roundhouse kick then everything went black.

"I won. Ha... ha..." Lucy panted

With Erza

Nao lied down to a rubble of rocks unconscious and Onizuka on the other side.

"Hah... hah... I won, bastard." Erza said looking at Onizuka then fell to the ground, smiling.

With Cana

Both of her opponents are now out.

"These two... sure... are... tough." Cana said between pants.

With Sting and Rogue

"They won..." Sting said

"They certainly did." Rogue replied.

 **A/N: Finished. Yeah, the fighting scene is short and I'm sorry. I don't know how to prolong it and if you can give me an advice on how to I'm begging you please PM me. Thanks in advance! And if you're wondering what's supernatural here it's just the strength and maybe something more on the future, who knows? Well, that's that. Thank you for reading! Post a review.**


	3. The Emperor and The Empress

"They won." Sting said

"They certainly did but..." Rogue replied with frown

"Let's go report it." Sting suggested

"Yeah, I have something to say to him too."

...

"As you wanted we watched them fight against Abe. Now, what do you want them to do, Natsu-san? Also, Rogue said he has to say something."

"Thank you Sting. Nothing. I'll wait for them to move by themselves. By the way... Rogue don't you have something to say?" Natsu replied "Yes. Sorry Natsu-san. Even if Sting might not have noticed this... they did and without a doubt won but Abe did go easy on them. But it seems when Abe heard Lucy said the line you used when you first attacked us in the East made him rush the fight resulting him being hot-headed and wasn't able to think straight during the fight. That caused him to lose. About the others... they certainly aren't weak but as I see it, it seems Abe told them to go easy on the others a bit he didn't even bother to use **_it_**." Rogue explained

"What can I say? I'm... kinda disappointed in both of them. Well, I can't really be disappointed on Lucy and the others since they only have two weeks to train. But for Abe, even if they held back they shouldn't have lost. I only have three conclusions about that. First is that within two weeks Lucy and the others improved drastically and was able to be o n the same ground against them. Two, Abe and the others really did underestimated them. And three... Forget it. Make it two!"

"That side of you didn't change, huh, Natsu-san." Sting said

...

Lucy and the others didn't come to school the next day. The only thing Natsu could think of is because of the fight which is right. 'It seems they suffered some injuries there.' Natsu thought to himself.

...

After school Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Loke and Gajeel with Mira walking beside Natsu in the front are on the way to their house only to be stopped by a car which lowered their window who revealed to be Lucy and the others.

"Hey." Lucy started

Lucy and the others have bandages and some pain relief patches all over their body.

"Wow, you really did fought against them, huh?" Natsu said

"Yeah, we won though." Lucy said proudly

"By the way. We we're on our way to go home. I just noticed this but we live on the same district, huh?" Lucy added quickly

"Yeah, by the way, I suppose you already know the four district here. The North, East, West, and South and we live in the North." Natsu added

While the two are talking Erza and the others got out of the car and started to talk with Gray and the others except for Erza. She decided to be with Natsu and Lucy, as well as Mira.

"Hi Gray." Juvia started walking towards Gray. "Hey big guy." Elfman looked to Cana only to be disappointed that Laxus is the one she's talking about. "Hey." Levy boldly started a conversation with Gajeel. Leaving Elfman and Loke sulking because they're the only ones who doesn't have a girl in the group.

While the Laxus and the others are talking and knowing each other Lucy and Natsu are talking about the fight.

"So you're the victorious one, huh? Was he strong?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, he's really a tough opponent." Lucy said with a sigh

'At this rate her strength won't do.' Natsu thought to himself. "Alright Lucy, wanna hear a tale about here in the North?" Natsu asked shocking Mirajane.

"Okay?" Lucy replied wearily as she remembered what Abe said after the fight.

[ **Flashback** ]

"Hey... what's your name again? Do you live in the North?" Abe asked

"It's Lucy and yes." Lucy said

"Alright, Lucy. You fought us and won. You can fight the West but not the South. Especially the North. Well, the one there is not active. North is actually the most peaceful place even at night. As I said you can fight with West but not South. The one there is too crazy for you. He's out of your league. Better consult the one in the North so you'll be strong enough and know how to fight. By the way, it doesn't seem the West and South will do anything for now since there is something in the North that must be kept sleeping. The Emperor there is the true beast." Abe explained

"Okay, but how would I know who the North is?" Lucy asked

"He will be the one to come to you when the time is right. Trust me on this even if I was your enemy. Also, he doesn't usually interfere with us but I don't think so this time. Not when he finally pick the one who will be his successor." Abe said whispering the last part.

"Alright, I'll trust you on that. But if you ever made me suspicious of you don't think I'll believe you about what you said." Lucy said

"Okay..." Abe replied then closed his eyes again.

[ **Flashback End** ]

"The North is the most peaceful district now. That's because of what happened on the past. Here on the North was once the den of the strongest in the four. He was the one the tenth North picked to succeed him. He ruthlessly beat every last one of delinquent he can. He even attacked South, West, and East. He literally sent anyone who fight him to hospital. For the last ten generations North housed the strongest in the four and the current Emperor is the most ruthless, merciless and strongest because he would really go for the kill if he wants to. Also, he ruled over North at the age of fourteen." Natsu explained to a shocked Lucy since a fourteen year old kid conquered a city but she soon snapped out of it. "Okay, since I think this may feel a bit long let's go to a close coffee shop." Lucy suggested

"Hmm. Okay." Mira agreed "Are you fine with it Natsu?" Erza asked "As long as Mira is." Natsu replied

"Alright... hey guys! We're going on a coffee shop. Can you walk by yourself to our house?" Lucy asked Levy and the girls

"Yeah!" They replied

"We'll walk them home." Laxus answered

"Okay! Thanks guys!" Lucy replied

Natsu, Mira and Erza got into the car and went to a coffee shop. Once they're there they sat at a round table. Mira sat beside Natsu, Erza sat in front of Natsu and of course, Lucy sat in front of Mira then Lucy told Natsu to continue the story.

"Alright. But can Mira continue the story? I don't think I can. It's all blurry." Natsu said with a fake smile which again did go unnoticed by the other girls except for Mira.

"Alright, first of all. You guys know that there is only one Emperor on every district, right?" Mira asked

"Yeah." Erza replied

"Okay, it doesn't end with that. There are this three other stronger guys than the Emperors. They are called 'The Three Guardians'. The three guardians are really the strongest they are way out of any Emperor's league. Except for the North. He's so strong that the others say that he's as strong as a guardian. By the way, this generation's guardians are the strongest for the past ten generations. Also, Natsu told you that the current North was the most ruthless, merciless and strongest, right?"

"There are guardians too? And they are way out of Emperor's league? And yes." Lucy asked feeling a bit confused about the guardian thing

"Yes, and as I said. The guardians are far more stronger than the Emperors. Also, the story about the guardians concealed from outsiders." Mira explained

"Yeah, this is the first time I have ever heard of it." Lucy said.

"Alright, so back to the story. The third seat for the guardians is currently open since the one going to be appointed hasn't found his successor yet. Usually the guardians are crowned as guardians once they beat all four Emperors all at once. They don't have to be an Emperor before becoming a guardian they only have to be wise and strong, and when I said strong, I mean really strong. This time they only beat three. The two guardians never had a fight with the North. Also, every Emperor need successor before they leave. And before you ask the question, I'll answer it so it won't interrupt the story. Yes, the one going to be appointed as the third guardian is the North. Though he doesn't want it and he won't be unless he beat the other three Emperors." Mira said that then looked at the window. She didn't notice it but it's already been hours since they started the story. As she realize that it's getting late she decided to cut the story short. "There are two crowned monsters in the North. First, the Emperor and the Second, the Empress. This is the first time this thing occurred according to the Elders. Here, the Emperors are respected. Think of them as leaders that keep this city in check within the day and let them all break loose in the night when there's no people in the city that's why everyone must be at their homes by 7 pm. The Emperor of the North's reign of terror ended when he fought the Empress. They both have nicknames for them. For the Emperor, there are too many to name just take 'The Rampaging Dragon' for example and for m-I mean Empress she's called "The Hannya of the North or The Demon in the North". When the Empress' life has already changed and wasn't a delinquent anymore. She accidentally met the Emperor at a alley then she decided to talk to him.

[ **Flashback** ]

It was raining. The Empress saw the Emperor sitting on the top of a beaten pile of delinquents. "So, what does the Empress want from me?" the Emperor asked glaring at the Empress with cold, expressionless eyes. "Can't you be changed? Of all the others we are the only ones who are close to each other." the Empress said "Close? When? When you decided to leave me alone and go to your own peaceful and boring life?" the Emperor asked "You know that this is the millionth time I tried to ask you to change by words. This will be the last because this time... I'll be using force!" the Empress said throwing her umbrella aside "Try it bitch! Raaaargh!" the Emperor launched himself to punch the Empress but instead he crushed the ground. "I know your strength and weaknesses better than anyone else." the Empress said as she held into the Emperor's arm and threw him in the ground and gave it a small crack. They fought and fought for hours.

"Why..? Why *pant* can't you *pant* just change?" The Empress asked between pants. "And why can't you *pant* just leave me *pant* alone?" The Emperor asked while panting. The Emperor then again launched himself to the Empress to have a clash and after a while of exchanging blows the two finally decided to finish the fight and is now ready to finish the fight. The Emperor threw a roundhouse punch but hit the air instead of the Empress then he felt a sudden sharp pain on his neck. The Emperor was wide eyed 'How the fuck am I looking at the sky?' The Emperor thought to himself. He tried to stand up but he can't anymore. He's too tired to stand 'Did I just fucking lose?' He again thought to himself then began to shake he then covered his eyes with his forearm and tears started to stream down to his face the Emperor lies beside the Empress "You still have a heart. You still can't go all out when you're fighting me... Why can't you... Why are you..." The Empress can't seem to finish her sentence and got irritated so she started to walk away "Maybe just give this a thought. This will be the last..." the Empress is about to walk away but stopped when someone suddenly grabbed her wrist "I'll give it a shot." The Emperor said. The Empress was shocked 'Did he really say it?' "What did you say?" The Empress said and started to shake "I said I'll give it a shot, 'kay? But don't expect me to change easily. I might still beat up so-..." he was cut off when the Empress hugged him and started crying on his chest "There, there..." The Emperor said while caressing her head 'I really do have a soft spot for her after all.' the Emperor thought to himself with a small, but, genuine smile.

[ **Flashback End** ]

"After that incident the Emperor of the North suddenly got quiet and so is the whole North. Well, the whole North is quiet ever since he attacked and beat the three other districts. Now there's just small, friendly brawls, unlike the three others, they would still go for the kill if they want to." Mira said ending the story. It's already past 9 when they finished the story. Luckily they're on the North so there won't be any problem.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I wasn't able to upload for months. Well, two months, maybe? Lol, anyway I'm so sorry I need to study if I want to go to the school I want to for my 11th Grade since they're kinda strict with grades and hey! I got to be on the top 5! Well not that any of you are interested in my life and I'm really sorry I'll try to upload as much as possible. I'm sorry that this chapter is short I promise I'll try my best. If any of you have any suggestion feel free to suggest. Anyway please leave a Review! R &R!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N: I'll be putting this story to hiatus so I can focus on my other story "The Revenge" if you still haven't read it yet. Please Read it and leave a Review ! :)**


End file.
